


【授权翻译】On Your Knees

by Goosestep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: “这，”Harrow喘息着，他的臀部用力地向前，整个身体随着戳刺晃动，“就是你的位置。只有这里。”
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)





	【授权翻译】On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Your Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008245) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



有一瞬间的僵持，Viren跪在地上，Harrow低头看着他，他们之间的空气仿佛凝固了。

接着Harrow将手放在Viren的头上。这是一个熟悉的姿势，带着许诺的沉重。Viren感觉到它穿透了他的整个身体，温暖的重量缓慢地翻滚到他的全身，强迫他闭上眼睛，把他的舌头钉在口中，让他双膝跪地。

只有一个心跳的瞬间，但是他知道Harrow注意到了。当他向上看去的时候，Hallow严肃的神情中出现了一丝得意，一种隐藏在他拘谨外表下的熟悉的胜利者姿态。

他们都知道这种情景。Viren不能自已地做出了回应，一种渴望的黑暗爬过他，让他想要在Harrow的注视下将腰弯得更低，忘记卧室外的一切事物。

他斜视着Harrow：“我以为你不想浪费时间。”

Harrow的眼睛很暗，声音紧绷：“我没有问你的意见。”

Viren低下视线。他来时想要给Harrow一切，但是如果Harrow认为他根本不需要Viren的帮助，他们可以用这个代替，回到他们都熟悉的过去，就好像这样就能解决问题。

Harrow的手沉重地压着Viren的头：“也许你可以让你自己有用一次。”

Harrow的声音低沉而又坚决，但是似乎带着一丝渴望和孤注一掷。这让Viren的心跳加快了。他体内的阴暗想要像红酒一样的畅饮他的国王的软弱。

Harrow认为这就是权利，带着金冠的国王和他跪伏在地的仆人。但是Viren知道在此时此刻他们是平等的：一样的顺从，一样的脆弱。即使是高傲如国王，也是一个人，也会渴望一时的欢愉。

“当然，国王陛下。”Viren低声说道，靠近了一些。他像一个卑微的仆人一样将手伸向Harrow的裤子。在安静的房间里，他能听到他们交织的呼吸声。

Harrow已经硬了。Viren把Harrow的衣服拉到一边的时候，他厚重的阴茎跳了出来。一阵炙热的陶醉席卷了Viren。Harrow因为他而完全挺立，因为他们之间紧密的联系，因为Viren跪下的情景。在Viren的喉咙后方，这种认知尝起来像是权利。

Viren抬头看向Harrow，然后笑了，知悉而尖锐。

Harrow的眼睛闪烁着黑暗，他狠狠地抓住Viren的头发，说道：“做。”

Viren让他自己像磁针一样靠向Harrow。

首先他吻了Harrow，就像仆人亲吻国王的戒指一样，他的嘴唇抵着Harrow炙热的阴茎，吻着他坚硬的柱身，然后用嘴唇将整个顶端包住。放纵，潮湿的亲吻，他饥渴地品尝着Harrow的皮肤。他听到Harrow尖锐地喘息了一声。

他将头埋的更低，亲吻Harrow硬挺的底部，他的双球。他靠得很近，Harrow的阴茎湿润地贴着他的脸颊。黑暗在他的体内热切地卷曲着。他的双膝跪在坚硬的地上，Harrow的手在他的头发中，只要感受这陶醉的欲望，权势的魔法和无可辩驳的力量，让整个王国，精灵，王子消失显得那么容易。

“不要浪费时间。”Harrow低吼道。

“如果你真的想把这当做你的最后一夜，那你就不能怪我想要品尝它的味道。”Viren含糊地说道，他的话紧贴着Harrow炙热的皮肤。

Harrow把Viren的头拽起来：“你是我的仆人。你怎么想并不重要。”

他用手握住阴茎然后直直地捅进Viren的嘴里。Viren除了张开嘴没有其他选择，他让它沉重地滑过他的舌头，将他填满。原始饥饿的热度在他的血管里喷涌，他渴望脆弱并渴望品尝Harrow的脆弱。

他闭上眼睛开始吮吸，他的舌头绕着Harrow粗大的阴茎，他的嘴唇紧紧包裹着柱身。他前后摆动着，让Harrow的阴茎以一种缓慢绝望的规律抽插。

“这就对了。”Harrow粗哑地说，Viren打了个寒颤，在Harrow的阴茎上发出压抑的呻吟。因为有守卫在门外，他们进行的很安静。Viren喜欢守卫对此一无所知的想法。这些蠢货怎么可能想得到他们的国王在Viren的触摸下暴露颤抖。

Viren靠近，让他的嘴巴在Harrow上滑动，他的膝盖在地板上移动着。他也硬了，一直如此。Harrow阴茎的插入向他的喉咙中送入了一股欲望的热流，在他的腹部盘旋，填满了他被困在裤子中疼痛的阴茎。

他可以伸出手抚摸自己，但是他没有。他的想法并不重要，只有站在他身前的国王的想法才重要，他浑身紧绷，手抓着Viren的头发，阴茎炙热坚挺得可以占据Viren的整个世界。

“操，”Harrow喘息着说，“很高兴知道你还有擅长的事情。”

当他们都年轻的时候，他曾经把这当做玩笑话，在Harrow的床上倒着笑做一团。这曾经让Viren微笑，翻身爬上Harrow，让自己贴在Horror坚实火热的身体上。“你可还没跟我露两手呢。”

但是那已经是很久以前了。所有的一切都止步于Harrow结婚，因为Harrow是一个讲究荣誉的人。

而在王后死去一周后，Harrow让Viren跪下，充满着激烈的悲痛和悔恨，并说他是国王的仆人。一些黑暗和渴望涌上了Viren的心头，这就是他一直在等的。

他很确定王后从未见过Harrow的这一面，他一直对她十分温柔。不，只有Viren得到过，国王的全部力量像是烙铁一样的在他的嘴里燃烧着，国王的注视像仇恨一样的紧绷，在那之下只有渴望，无助和脆弱，只让Viren一人餍足。

他在Harrow的阴茎上呻吟，听着Harrow尖锐的呼吸声。突然Harrow将两只手都放在了Viren的头上，宽大的手掌有力地箍着他的头。期望像闪电一样穿透了Viren。

“别动。”Harrow低吼着。

Viren没有选择。Harrow将髋部向前挺去，深深地插入Viren的嘴。然后一次接一次地，以残酷的速度操着他。

Viren只能忍受，在他嘴唇间，舌头上的Harrow阴茎的潮湿摩擦，以及他嘴巴后方沉重地冲击下颤抖。他们已经做的足够多，知道什么是对的角度，Viren屈身好让Harrow的阴茎可以插进他的喉咙，他的全部宽度，随着Harrow髋部的每次挺进操进他。

Viren不能呼吸，不能移动，只能跪在那里。在Harrow的阴茎惩罚般的节奏下，有一瞬间他感觉不再是他自己。也许这就是使用巨齿灵蛇的感觉，他想到，感觉自己掉出了自己的身体并且只能感觉到Harrow的身体。

“这，”Harrow喘息着，他的臀部用力地向前，整个身体随着戳刺晃动，“就是你的位置。只有这里。”

为什么Viren会想要其他东西？这就是全部，让Katolis的国王高潮的力量，还有黑暗无助的无力的陶醉，从根源上缠结在一起。Viren感到头昏眼花，无比渴望。

他呻吟着，但是声音被Harrow的阴茎的挺入打断，接着Harrow从紧闭的牙缝中发出了颤抖的呻吟，他的阴茎在Viren的口中喷发出灼热，在Viren的吞咽中涌进他的喉咙。

完事之后，Harrow凌乱地从Viren口中抽出，跌跌撞撞地走到床边坐下。他的呼吸很沉重，用手撑着自己的头。

Viren待在原地，潮湿地呼吸着，热量仍在他的体内流淌。

就好像Harrow将他的全部力量和虚张声势的勇敢送进了Viren的喉咙一样，Viren可以感觉到热量在他的体内膨胀。它告诉他要掌控形势，做他该做的事。

他的目光回到放在床边的篮子上。


End file.
